Mouvement fraternel
by flying knight
Summary: Quand on ne se nourrit pas correctement, on finit par avoir des problèmes. Mais quand en plus, on a un frère trop inquiet qui tient absolument à nous remettre sur pied... On a le droit à un mouvement fraternel.
1. Putain de grippe

**Titre:** Mouvement fraternel.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien lui en fasse.

**Genre:** Ce récit est un cookie, le shônen-ai en sont les pépites; KankurôxGaara, forcément.

**Notes:** Portant initialement le nom "Rancune", cette fiction est structurée autour des mêmes idées, mais se trouve être bien différente. De nouveau, forte possibilité d'OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Kazekage-sama, d'après les symptômes, j'en déduis que votre frère souffre d'une carence en vitamines B1.

Ouais nan mais l'autre ! Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si moi, Kankurô, un des jônins les plus puissants de Suna, je pouvais me permettre de souffrir d'une quelconque carence en quoi que ce soit…Chuis bien trop fort pour ça, tout le monde le sait. … … …Mes chevilles ? Ah nan ça va, elles vont bien, merci…

-Hn. Vous en êtes sur ?

Oulaaaaaaaa, j'aime pas le regard qu'il me jette là Gaara. Je crois qu'il essaye de me tuer oculairement …Et je suis même pas malade d'abord, je suis allé à l'hôpital juste pour voir l'infirmière en fait.

-Oui. Les symptômes sont clairs : troubles du sommeil et de l'appétit. Et encore, il ne possède que ceux-là.

Nan mais c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis juste tombé de fatigue après un entrainement un peu trop intense…ça m'est déjà arrivé par le passé, c'est rien ! … … … Ouais bon d'accord, peut-être que j'exagère un peu…mais c'est pas nan plus super grave comme problème, quelques insomnies par ci par là…Gaara lui il dort jamais et on lui dit rien ! Je proteste. C'est pas parce que je dors pas depuis deux mois et que j'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours que c'est la fin du monde…Oui, je sais, j'ai fini à l'hôpital pour la peine, mais c'est pas grave…c'était pour l'infirmière, je vous assure.

-…

Ouais, il va me tuer le frangin avec son regard assassin là. C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'emmène chez ce foutu médic-nin pour savoir ce que j'ai. Même Temari ne l'a pas fait. Bon, en même temps, je me débrouillais toujours pour tomber de fatigue loin d'elle…Vous croyez que j'ai perdu contre Shino parce qu'il était trop intelligent ? Et contre Sasori parce qu'il était trop fort ? Que nenni, c'est simplement parce que j'étais bien trop fatigué pour y arriver. Sinon, je les aurai battu avec un seul doigt, c'est évident. Mais bon, voilà, il a fallu que la fatigue l'emporte.

-Kankurô-san, mangez-vous des légumes à chaque repas ? Ou des fruits ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Légumes ? Fruits ? Ha ha ha… Ces mots ne sont pas compatibles avec moi. C'est vert, c'est moche, ça a un gout de toilettes turques, et ça pue. Hors de question que j'en mange. Jamais. Je me gratte nerveusement la tête en guise de réponse.

-C'est grave si il n'en mange pas ?

Depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage, p'tit frère est vraiment trop inquiet. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que je mange des légumes ou pas…

-La vitamine B1 se trouve uniquement dans les fruits et légumes.

Mais n'importe quoi. Je suis sur que y a de la vitamine B1 dans les hamburgers, je me rappelle l'avoir lu quelque part…ou pas. … … … Décidément, ça ouvre trop sa bouche un médic-nin. Il a perdu un client ! … … Mince, Gaara va vraiment me tuer.

-Il faut qu'il en mange donc ?

Nan, pas besoin, je t'assure. … … … PAS BESOIN JE T'AI DIIIIT !

-Oui.

… … … Ma vie est finie.

-Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Merci beaucoup.

Ouais, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes un arnaqueur, un charlatan de la plus belle espèce, un escroc sans remords qui n'hésite pas à voler ses clients avec des mensonges ignobles et vous et… … … … … Gaara me fusille du regard. Oh la la la…ne me dîtes pas…QU'IL COMPTE ME FAIRE MANGER DES LEGUMES OU DES FRUITS ? … … … … … … …Ce regard en dit long sur ses intentions. Il compte bel et bien me faire bouffer ces trucs verts dégoutants. … … … … … Je suis foutu.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Une grippe toute bête, quelques insomnies, et me voilà partie~

Vous lecteurs, avides d'une suite... cliquez donc à votre droite ! A toute de suite !


	2. Putain de concombres

**Titre:** Mouvement fraternel.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien lui en fasse.

**Genre:** Ce récit est un cookie, le shônen-ai en sont les pépites; KankurôxGaara, forcément.

**Notes:** Portant initialement le nom "Rancune", cette fiction est structurée autour des mêmes idées, mais se trouve être bien différente. De nouveau, forte possibilité d'OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vais y arriver… Je vais y arriver… Je vais y arriver… Je vais y arriver…J'y… suis… preeeeesque !

-Kankurô ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'obstines à aller te cacher dans le placard ? Viens te recoucher tout de suite.

… Et dire que j'avais la main sur la poignéeeeee… Diable ! Nom d'un slip ! Pourquoi est-il arrivé maintenant lui ? Qu'est-ce que… Il va encore essayé de me faire manger les trucs verts, je vois l'assiette pleine de concombres… Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Je vais l'ignorer tiens.

-Kankurô… Ce n'est pas la peine de m'ignorer tu sais. Tu vas les manger.

Hors de question. Hm ? Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me jette… Ha ! Il pose l'assiette ! Victoire ! … … … Mais pourquoi il se dirige vers moi avec cet air de psychopathe ? … … … … … Grand Dieu…

-Je ne vais pas le répéter. Va te recoucher tout de suite. Les fois précédentes, tu m'as eu uniquement grâce à ta chance. Mais c'est fini. Au lit.

Nan mais ça va pas ? Je refuse de bouger. … … … … Il continue de me fixer avec ses yeux de tueur… Je ne bougerai pas ! J'ai réussi à éviter les légumes tout ce temps, je peux continuer ! Je suis sûr qu'il va être appelé en urgence pour une affaire importante ou qu'on va le demander hé hé… et je pourrai m'enfuir une nouvelle fois ! … … … … Rien. A part ce regard noir. Il faut que je réplique bon sang, je suis l'aîné !

-Gaara, je suis ton grand frère et j'esti...WAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

J'y crois pas ! Il se permet de me trimballer dans les airs la tête en bas avec son sable ! Et il me pose sur le lit en plus… Pourquoi il s'assoit ? ET POURQUOI IL RAMENE L'ASSIETTE AVEC LUI ?JE NE VEUX PAS MANGER DE LEGUMES ! … … Il faut que je lutte ! Je suis digne, j'ai de l'orgueil moi ! … … … De toute façon, il me bloque avec son sable. … … … … … Je suis fichu.

-Tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien de te débattre. Ca fait une semaine que tu t'enfuis, pas cette fois.

Non, non, non. Je n'ouvrirai pas la bouche, il peut me la présenter 15 fois sa fourchette, je ne veux pas. Ces trucs-là, des concombres que ça s'appelle, eh ben c'est immangeable. Et en plus c'est moche. C'est le genre de trucs que Temari met sur ses yeux pour être plus jolie. Vu le résultat qui en découle, je préfère même pas imaginer le goût de cette chose.

-Kankurô… Ma patience à des limites. Si tu ne manges pas ce qu'il y a dans l'assiette, je te tue.

? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? … … … … … Il n'est pas sérieux tout de même… Nan, c'est impossible, le nouveau Gaara n'est pas comme ça… Il a changé… … … … … … … … … … … Je n'aime pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce regard noir. Mais… C'est moi où le sable commence à se resserrer sur moi ? … C'est pas possible.

-Tu vas m'obliger à répéter ?

Je ne rêve pas. Il est bel et bien en train de resserrer la prise de son sable sur moi. … … … MAIS JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! Grand dieu, qu'ais-je fait ? Je ne mérite pas un tel traitement… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas né poisson dans l'Océan ? … … … … … … Je ne supporte pas les légumes, je vous en prie… AIDEZ MOUWAAAAAAAAA ! HEEEEEEEELP ! MAYDAY MAYDAYYYYYYYY ! … … … … … … … … … C'est fou le monde qui vient à ma rescousse hein… Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'avale ce machin chose… Ô grand dieu des Hamburgers, pardonne ma trahison !

-Voilàààà… Tu vois quand tu veux…

… … … ! C'EST IGNOBLE ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE GOUT ? C'EST UNE HORREUR ! … … … … … Aaaah… C'est fini… Irk, il y a encore un arrière-goût de pourri… Beuh… Mais c'est enfin terminé je vais pouvoir all… DE ? ! Mais pourquoi il me tend une nouvelle fois la fourchette ? Je dois manger le reste aussi ? … … … Je suis déshonoré à vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer, parce que l'autre psychopathe sens l'envie de meurtre à plein nez.

-Entracte-

Pour éviter que notre cher Jônin se répande en vulgarités toutes plus choquantes les unes que les autres devant vous, nous préférons vous laisser le temps de vous reposer l'esprit avec cette entracte. Vous désirez un rafraichissement ? Une collation ? N'hésitez pas à vous servir. Le salon est à votre disposition, tout comme les canapés moelleux qui l'occupent. Et n'oubliez pas que l'Oasis c'est is good ! Merci de votre compréhension.

-La direction

-Fin de l'entracte-

Beurk… C'est… affreux… Je… me meurs… … … C'est fini… Dites-moi que c'est fini… Pitié… … … … Pourquoi… est-ce que Gaara sourit ? … Attendez. Gaara sourit ? Y a un bug là. Et… OH NON ! IL RESTE ENCORE UN MORCEAU ! ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, PAS CAAAAAA… Je rangerai ma chambre régulièrement ! Je ne laisserai plus trainer mes caleçons dans la salle de bain ! J'apprendrai à faire la vaisselle sans casser le service en cristal ! J'accepterai de me travestir comme me l'a demandé Baki-sensei ! Mais par tous les saints, pas ça, pas le dernier morceau… Je ne peux plus… … … … Et en plus, avec Gaara qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à s'en allonger la mâchoire, ça me traumatise encore plus. J'aurai vraiment du m'enfermer au couvent…

-Il reste un dernier morceau…

Non. Meme si je dois mourir, je ne le mangerai pas.

-J'm'en fiche. Tue-moi si ça te chante, mais je ne mangerai pas ce truc.

-D'accord.

Adieu monde cruel ! … … … … … … … … … … … … Comment ? Je suis encore vivant ? Et… le sable, où est-il ? … … Je… MAIS JE REVE ? Gaara… Gaara est en train de mâcher et… l'assiette est vide ? Ne me dites pas qu'il… A MANGE LE DERNIER MORCEAU ? … … … Grand dieu, je suis sauvé. Comme quoi, ça sert de vouer un culte au Dieu de Hamburgers, McDo-sama. Mais attendez… Il a mangé un morceau… MAIS POURQUOI IL A PAS MANGE LE RESTE AUSSI ? ! … … … … … Il me menace de mort et après il bouffe le dernier bout. Mon frère a des ces idées des fois… … Et en plus, il continue de sourire… Woh, le courage.

En tout cas… J'AI ! J'AI PAS TOUT MANGEEEEEEEEEEEE ! YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! I am the best, je sais, je sais… Merci, merci, public adoré…

-Ha ! Tu vois ! Je n'ai pas tout mangé, j'ai gaaaaaaaaaa…

… … … … … … … … … … … Il y a un problème. Un grave problème. Mon petit frère est en train de m'embrasser. MAIS POURQUOI IL FAIT CA NOM D'UN SLIP ? ! C'est… pas normal… pas normal du tout… ET POURQUOI JE BOUGE PAS MOI AUSSI ? REPOUSSE-LE JÔNIN DE MES DEUX ! C'est ton frère espèce de… … … … Il embrasse bien. … … … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? ! C'EST QUOI CETTE PENSEE DE MERDE ? ! … …

! VOILA QU'IL ME ROULE UN PATIN MAINTENANT ! Mais… c'est affreux… c'est dégueulasse… C'est… C'est… Dieu que c'est bon. … … … … … … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE BON SANG ? … … …

Bon, c'est quoi ça encore. Ca me rappelle quelque ch… J'Y CROIS PAS ! GAARA EST EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE AVALER DE FORCE LE DERNIER MORCEAU DE CONCOMBRE ! … … … … Il a fait semblant de le manger et… beuuuuuuuuurk… Il faut que je le repousse, avant qu'il me fasse bouffer ce truc… … Merde ! Il me bloque complètement contre lui ! … … … … … … … … … … … Bon récapitulons. Mon frère me roule un patin. Et en plus il essaye de m'étrangler avec un concombre. Et il embrasse super bien. … … … … MAIS MERDE ! Je… Je vais pas bien du tout, du tout, du tout… … … Ah, il me lâche enfin… Mais… Pourquoi il continue de sourire comme ça ? Tiens, j'ai l'impression que je rougis… DIABLE, POURQUOI IL A FAIT CA ? Instinctivement, je me plaque les mains sur la bouche, comme pour essayer de laver ce qui vient de se passer.

-Tu vois, tu l'as mangé ton morceau de concombre.

Je sens que mes yeux doublent de volume. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? IL VIENT DE ROULER UNE PELLE A SON AINE ET IL LUI PARLE DE CONCOMBRE ? Le pire, c'est qu'il fait comme si rien c'était passer… C'est QUOI son problème au juste ?

-Gaa…Gaara… C'était QUOI ça ?

Il me regarde, continue de sourire, normal. Naturel. Gaara quoi. Et moi, je bouillonne, je fonds, je me liquéfie. C'est pas possible, il ne s'est pas passé ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé.

-Ca ? Oh, rien d'autre qu'un simple mouvement fraternel destiné à t'aider à manger des légumes et des fruits, et par conséquent, à te soigner.

… … … … … … … … … Un mouvement fraternel ? MAIS IL SAIT OU IL PEUT SE LE FOUTRE SON MOUVEMENT FRATERNEL ? D'accord, il embrasse très bien et il… … … … MAIS POURQUOI JE PENSE CA MOI ? C'EST MON FRERE BORDEL ! … … Mon cerveau fond, je le sens couler par mes oreilles. C'est affreux.

-Bon, moi je retourne au bureau, tache de rester au lit.

Et le voilà qui se lève le plus naturellement du monde et qui sort de la pièce tranquillement avec son assiette. Je vais me jeter par la fenêtre. D'abord, il me menace de mort, ensuite, il me fait manger des concombres, puis il me roule un patin, normal, tout en continuant de me faire bouffer le truc vert et enfin, il me sort que c'est un soi-disant « mouvement fraternel ». Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez lui. Et chez moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis où ça s'est vu que deux frères font ça, comme ça, tout en nature ? Je suis pas gay, et encore moins incestueux.

Je crois.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Et vous, vous en dites quoi ? Ca m'intéresse !

A très vite, il reste un chapitre~


	3. Putain de mouvement fraternel

**Titre:** Mouvement fraternel.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien lui en fasse.

**Genre:** Ce récit est un cookie, le shônen-ai en sont les pépites; KankurôxGaara, forcément.

**Notes:** Portant initialement le nom "Rancune", cette fiction est structurée autour des mêmes idées, mais se trouve être bien différente. De nouveau, forte possibilité d'OoC.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Huum… Il me semble bien que votre état s'est considérablement amélioré Kankurô.

Ah nan mais sans blague ? Ca se voit que vous êtes pas le frère du Kazekage tiens.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent, vous pouvez de nouveau reprendre les missions. Mais, il est préférable d'aller en informer le Kazekage d'abord, continua le médecin.

Ah bah, de toute façon, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais c'est lui qui fournit les ordres de mission hein.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, maintenant que j'ai enlevé vos bandages.

Raaah, ça fait du bien de pouvoir se resservir de ses membres… Il faut que je file à l'entrainement, je suis un peu rouillé.

-Euh, oui, merci, répondit-je simplement en m'étirant les bras.

Bon, allez, hop, on se lève ! Si je reprends pas vite fait du poil de la bête, Temari va me transformer en sushi. D'ailleurs, j'ai intérêt à pas la croiser dans un couloir, elle s'est encore disputée avec l'autre Nara de Konoha… Je vais la jouer furtif. Okay, je suis pas très doué pour ça, je sais ! Mais bon, on peut pas être beau, intelligent, fort, et discret hein… Bah, de toute façon, y a pas un chat dans cette bâtisse… Ni dans les rues d'ailleurs. Y a un concert de Chiyo-baa quelque part ou quoi ? Ou alors y a un défilé de travestis en plein désert ? Aie, si Baki-sensei m'entendait… Aheum.

Hm… J'ai vraiment perdu la main. Je n'arrive même plus à coordonner Karasu et Kuroari… Et dire que j'ai pas encore ressorti mon troisième pantin… Il va me falloir deux mois avant de reprendre la main ! Je soupire un bon coup, puis je m'assoie près de la porte de la salle d'entrainement.

-Arf, si je me bouge pas un peu, Temari va vraiment me filer un coup d'éventail.

Je jette un vif coup d'œil sur mes marionnettes, mes pauvres marionnettes. Je fais presque honte aux marionnettistes quand j'y pense… Si Gaara me voyait… Gaara… Lui, je vais l'écarteler. Ou le transformer en pantin, au choix. Il m'a fait mangé des…. Gloups… légumes…. Beeeeeeeerk. Cet… évènement aura au moins eu le loisir de faire « évoluer » notre relation… Ouais, si on veut. Drôle de relation que de se taper son frère… Ouais, euh, bon, j'ai rien dit. Je vais pas dire que ça me déplait, parce que, voilà, je suis franc mais… c'est bizarre. Même très bizarre d'être amoureux de son frangin. C'est quelque chose dont ne se rend pas tout de suite compte, puis, quand on voit enfin la vérité, on se dit « MEEEEEEEEERDE ». En gros, c'est ça. Après tout, imaginez aussi, ça passe mal auprès de la grande sœur… Oh, et puis zut, Gaara n'avait qu'à pas m'embrasser au milieu du salon de la maison, on se serait pas fait choper… Le plus important, c'est ce que qu'en pense les deux personnes concernées. Autant dire que ça y va quand votre chéri est un pervers discret et terriblement frustré. Des fois, je me demande où il va chercher ses… idées, aheum.

Heyyy, mais tout ça, ça me fait penser que ce cher Kazekage a bien profité de mon état d'handicapé… Jamais tout ceci ne me serait arrivé si j'avais eu des membres en état, je suis bien trop orgueilleux pour me laisser faire… euh… Oh, sans commentaire vous ! Laissez-moi réfléchir à ma vengeance… Hé hé hé… Comme si j'allais laisser ce beau rouquin impuni…

Je tape, et j'attends. Nooon, je ne suis pas stressé… Après tout, ce n'est que Gaara. Comment ça justement ?

-Entrez.

Hm, le ton sec, froid, Gaara quoi. C'est rassurant, il est normal. Je rentre, lentement, le fixant du regard. Il lève tranquillement ses yeux turquoise sur moi, puis esquisse un sourire. Ca, soit c'est mauvais, soit c'est… très mauvais. En tout cas, je constate que se perdre dans l'éclat de ses yeux n'est que plus délectable à chaque fois. Bon, Kankurô, concentre-toi.

-Je vois que tu es enfin sorti, commença-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur la multitude de papiers qui n'attendaient que lui.

-Euh, ouaip ! déclarai-je en me grattant la nuque d'un air un peu gêné. Et vu que je vais mieux, je peux repartir en mission ! Et comme tu es un frère trèèèès gentil, tu as forcément une mission pour moi pas vrai ?

Je m'approche de son bureau, les mains dans les poches, un peu désinvolte. Je ne le fais même pas exprès. Il ne quitte pas sa paperasse des yeux, lisant et relisant des documents tous plus longs les uns que les autres. Mais comment fait-il pour garder son calme ?

-Tu n'iras nulle part, ajouta-t-il sèchement, sans ciller. Tu viens tout juste de retirer tes pansements.

Alors ça, je le sentais venir gros comme un ver des sables. Depuis qu'il est Kazekage, Gaara s'inquiète trop pour les autres. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on est ensemble ? … J'ai rien dit ! Néanmoins, je sais comment je vais faire pour récupérer cet ordre de mission que je vois posé sur le bureau… Je peux être malin, et ouais.

-Gaaraaaaa ! J'ai passé une éternité à rien faire ! Je vais rouiller si je continue comme ça !

-Eh bien j'huilerai personnellement tes articulations.

... Ca, c'est vicieux. Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme un énorme sous-entendu digne du célèbre Ermite pervers ? En fait, mon frère, aussi beau et sage soit-il, est un obsédé. Ca casse le mythe un truc comme ça… N'empêche, je veux bien me faire huiler moi… Ca va, je me tais.

-Franchement, c'est pas que ça me dérangerai mais… ajoutai-je en rougissant légèrement. Cependant, le regard plutôt glacial du genre tais-toi-si-c'est-pour-dire-une-connerie m'empêcha de continuer sur ma lancée assez… déplacée. Tu sais bien que je vais pas rouiller !

Je contourne alors son bureau pour me retrouver juste à côté de son siège, attendant une quelconque réaction. Mais, nous parlons bien sûr de Gaara, qui ne peut en aucun cas réagir comme quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Mais je ne reculerai pas, pas si près du but. D'un mouvement plutôt brusque, j'attrape son doux visage entre mes doigts et le force à me regarder. Je sens bien l'agacement passer à travers ses yeux, mais je n'ai pas peur de sa colère. Après tout, quand vous avez déjà affronté la fureur de Temari, plus rien ne vous effraie… Doucement, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens qu'il se fige, ce qui me fait sourire. Le grand, le fort, le beau Gaara ne tient pas à se faire prendre en flagrant délit… Mais, comme je m'y attendait, il ne me repousse pas et approfondit notre baiser tout en attrapant mon haut pour me tirer vers lui. Profitant de ce bref moment d'inattention, je dégage une de mes mains avec souplesse, et je m'empare silencieusement de l'ordre de mission sur le bureau. Il ne me suffit alors que d'une demi-seconde pour rompre notre étreinte, remarquant avec amusement le regard écarquillé de frustration de mon beau rouquin. Je crois que ce genre d'attitude ne l'enchante guère… Je vais mourir.

-Hm… Kankurô… Qu'est-ce que c'était que… ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un énorme effort pour ne pas m'étriper sur place, visiblement frustré.

Sachant bien que de toute façon, je ne ressortirai certainement pas de cette pièce sans blessures graves, je réponds, le plus naturellement du monde, fixant son regard meurtrier de mes yeux bruns, d'un air provoquant :

-Ca ? Eh bien… Rien d'autre que… Comment tu dis déjà ? Hm… Un mouvement fraternel, c'est ça ?

… Voilà comment je suis retourné à l'hôpital juste après ma guérison.

_Fin_

* * *

J'apprécie grandement les phrases dans ce genre, pour finir mes écrits. Je me demande, peut-être que ça ne plait qu'à moi ?

En tout cas, j'espère que ce récit vous a plu, et, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires !

Merci à vous !


End file.
